The invention relates to a sound playing system, and in particular, to a sound playing system for playing sound from a portable media carrier and a personal computer.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An iPod Docking device is an amplifier, which can be connected to a portable media carrier iPod and can amplify music output from the iPod. In addition, the iPod docking device comprises a USB connector for connecting with a personal computer. Accordingly, the iPod Docking device serves as a bridge connecting an iPod and a personal computer. Music data stored in the iPod can be accessed through a personal computer. In addition, an iPod can be charged through the USB connector of the iPod Docking device.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of connection among an iPod, a personal computer, and an iPod Docking device. An iPod Docking system 1 comprises an iPod 11, an iPod Docking device 12 and a personal computer 13. The iPod Docking device 12 comprises a line-in terminal 121, connecting with the iPod 11, for receiving audio signals from the iPod. The audio signals are then amplified by the amplifier 122 of the iPod Docking device 12. The iPod Docking device 12 also comprises a first USB input terminal 123, connecting with the iPod 11, implementing data transmission with the iPod 11 and charging the iPod. The first USB input terminal 123 connects with a controlling unit 124 of the iPod Docking device 12. In addition, the controlling unit 124 connects with a second USB input terminal 125. The second USB input terminal 125 connects with the personal computer 13. The controlling unit 124 controls transmission between the personal computer 13 and the iPod 11, as well as the charge function.
Conventionally, the iPod Docking device cannot switch signal inputs between the USB device and line-in terminals. Accordingly, when an iPod Docking device is not connected with an iPod, the iPod Docking device cannot playback music data from a personal computer. In this circumstance, the iPod Docking device cannot serve as an amplifier of a personal computer. This causes limitations in application.
Accordingly, an iPod Docking device serving as an amplifier of an iPod and a personal computer is needed.